Ukojenie
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Luki fabularne kanonu najprzyjemniej i najskuteczniej łata się fluffem. Sprawdzone info. Dwie serie (TRC & TWC), dwa ostatnie rozdziały. KF.


**A/N.:** Mam wrażenie, że Mister 2019 nie jest dla nikogo szczególnie łaskawy, dlatego napisałam ten oneshot dla wszystkich potrzebujących. Ale głównie to dla siebie.

Nie jestem pewna oznaczeń, lecz równanie „hurt&comfort + romance = fluff" wydaje mi się całkiem legitne. Tytuł jest jaki jest, gdyż wymyśliłam go minutę przed dodaniem fika na stronę.

Wbrew moim intencjom opko zdominował duet KuroMoko :V

* * *

Jeszcze do niedawna Fai nie miał bladego pojęcia o istnieniu pustyń. Trudno powiedzieć, czy ten aspekt niewiedzy czynił go szczęśliwszym, wszak szczęście też do niedawna było pojęciem dość abstrakcyjnym.

A teraz brnął przez pustynię, piasek usuwał się spod nóg przy każdym kroku, krew zalewała mu oko (na szczęście - cóż za miła odmiana - miał jeszcze drugie), Sakura coraz bardziej ciążyła w ramionach. Żałował, że nie porzucił kożucha jeszcze tam, w Ruinach. Czas i przestrzeń wróciły z powrotem na właściwe tory, poranek był wczesny, a słońce Clow już oślepiało, parzyło karki i ogółem robiło wszystko, żeby dać się we znaki nieprzyzwyczajonym magom. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu (czy na pewno tylko kilka? ostatnie godziny zamazywały się, zlepiały w niedookreślony ciąg zdarzeń), gdy we trzech przemierzali tę samą pustynię, równie zdenerwowani, co zniecierpliwieni na myśl o nadciągającym starciu, ich oddechy zmieniały się w obłoczki pary.

Zachwiał się, gdy ostry ból w kostce dołączył do chóralnego głosu obolałej reszty ciała. Jak nic upraży się żywcem, zanim dotrą do miasta. Szczególnie, że poruszali się w tempie… wyjątkowo ślamazarnym. Ale czegóż innego spodziewać się po dwóch rannych ludziach, którzy niosą dwoje nieprzytomnych ze zmęczenia mniejszych ludzi. Fai starał się patrzeć tylko przed siebie, na to przeklęte, majaczące w oddali zabudowania; serce ściskało mu się za każdym razem, gdy widział nowe, mokre ślady łez na policzkach dziewczyny spoczywającej mu w ramionach. Za siebie też wolał nie patrzeć, wystarczyło, że słyszał z każdym przebytym krokiem coraz cięższy, utrudzony oddech wojownika.

Dość, postój jest bardziej niż wskazany.

Ze słabo tłumionym przekleństwem Fai osunął się na kolana i przymknął oczy.

Nie wstanie! Tak będzie siedział! Właśnie tak! Póki nie zbierze sił, aby przebyć ten kolejny milion kroków od cywilizacji… czy co tam w tym mieście zastaną.

\- Fai nie ma już siły… – dobiegł go gdzieś z góry zatroskany głos Mokony. – Wszyscy jesteście zmęczeni i ranni! Pójdę po pomoc! Sprowadzę posiłki!

\- Jedyne co umiesz owocnie sprowadzać to ból głowy – odparł z westchnieniem Kurogane. – A co, jeśli po drodze zeżre cię jakiś gigantyczny piaskowy robal?

\- To tutaj też są piaskowe robaki?! – powtórzyło piskliwie stworzonko, rozglądając się panicznie wokół.

Fai nie miałby chyba większych obiekcji, gdyby właśnie w tej chwili jego cierpienia skrócił jakiś pomocny robal-gigant. Niestety Kurogane mruknął tylko niezrozumiale, nie rozwiawszy wątpliwości tyczących się okolicznej megafauny.

Miękki ciężar wylądował na ramieniu Faia, cichy głos miauknął mu prosto do ucha:

\- Faaaai, w porządkuuu?

Nie chciał przysparzać reszcie towarzystwa zmartwień, których na chwilę obecną i tak mieli już po kokardkę. Tym bardziej, że również uważał, że jakiekolwiek rozdzielanie się, nieważne w jakiej konfiguracji, na tym postfinałowym etapie podróży było bardziej niż niewskazane.

\- Tak, tylko trochę… robi się gorąco… – odpowiedział, spoglądając na zasmuconą Mokonę i siląc się na uspokajający uśmiech.

Mokona zmierzyła Faia jeszcze jednym zatroskanym spojrzeniem, zanim odwróciła się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Kuroganeeeee… – stęknęła prosząco.

\- Musi jakoś sam dać radę. Nie mam ręki, żeby mu pomóc.

Mag poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Kurogane niedowierzająco.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy miało tu miejsce drobne potknięcie na poziomie translacyjny, czy też Kuro-rin po prostu użył skrótu myślowego, niemniej…

Cokolwiek to było, zabrzmiało niefortunnie. Niefortunnie i dość komicznie.

\- Haha? – parsknął Fai.

\- Co…? – odburknął mu ninja. Nerwowo poprawił Syaorana, który zaprzestał wcześniejszych słabych protestów i tkwił w uścisku mężczyzny niczym przyduży, zmęczony pakunek. Musiało być mu nieszczególnie wygodnie, gdyż… no cóż, drugiej ręki, która mogłaby go przytrzymać zwyczajnie nie było.

Fai prychnął histerycznie raz jeszcze. A potem wybuchł śmiechem tak głośnym, że wciągnął porządny haust zapiaszczonego powietrza. I rozkaszlał się na dobre.

\- Dusi się! – pisnęła zupełnie już zdezorientowana Mokona.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – odparł lakonicznie Kurogane. Tąpnęło głucho, kiedy i on poddał się i usiadł na piasku. – Jacyś ludzie do nas zmierzają.

Poprzez załzawione oczy Fai zdołał dostrzec niewielkie, rozedrgane od pustynnego powietrza sylwetki. Wzniósł oczy ku oślepiająco błękitnemu niebu.

Może jakaś łaskawa siła wyższa wreszcie ich wysłuchała. Może naprawdę od jutra uda im się zacząć wszystko od nowa.

* * *

Słowo się rzekło, kolejna podróż czekała tuż za progiem. Wracali właśnie - jeszcze w pełnym składzie - ze swojego małego spotkania organizacyjnego, po którym nic już nie będzie takie samo.

Z jednej strony było to naprawdę miłe… Miło było mieć nadzieję, że dzięki tej kolejnej podróży znajdą sposób na sprowadzenie _tamtej_ dziewczyny i _tamtego_ chłopca. Miła była też świadomość tego, że Fai znów będzie mieć okazje podróżować, spożywać posiłki, w nocy słuchać znajomych oddechów, po prostu być z ludźmi, którzy stali się dla niego całą jego rodziną. Dzięki temu najbliższa przyszłość nie rysowała się tak beznadziejnie, dawała jakiś punkt oparcia, poczucie bezpieczeństwa: znowu będzie częścią drużyny, będzie mógł im się przysłużyć, chociaż odrobinę odpokutować za te wszystkie nieszczęścia, na które ich skazał.

Z drugiej strony, przez wzgląd na Syaorana i Sakurę, Fai wolałby, żeby ta druga podróż nie była koniecznością. Miejsce Syaorana było tutaj, w Clow - na znajomym królewskim dworze, wśród przyjaznych ludzi i przy ukochanej księżniczce. Niestety. Istnieją takie decyzje, wybory, które potrafią być naprawdę tragiczne w skutkach. Mag wiedział o tym, jak nikt inny.

Uniósł wzrok na dwójkę nastolatków idących kilka kroków przed nim. Było coś rozczulającego i dojmująco smutnego w sposobie w jaki trzymali się za ręce. Desperacko, na zapas. Fai nie potrafił pozbyć się skojarzenia z odległą przeszłością, kiedy sam trzymał tak kogoś za rękę. Ugh, wspomnienia o Valerii pojawiały się mimowolnie, w najmniej chcianych momentach.

Ale to było dawno. Dawno już nie wróci, lodowy dwór został gdzieś daleko, a tutaj… tutaj nawet o samą wodę było niezwykle trudno. Nawet teraz Fai miał wokół siebie swoją ulubioną pustynię, chociaż zmierzali ni mniej, ni więcej jak prosto do królewskiego pałacu. Ekskluzywność królewskich ścieżek polegała na tym, że piach był na nich zbity, a pod jego cienką warstwą kryła się lita skała. Krajobraz też nie porażał rozmaitością, oferował… no cóż, głównie piasek niestały w swej formie i postaci. I ruiny, o których miejscowi nie wiedzieli zbyt wiele - mgliste wspomnienie czasów i rzeczy. Czym dłużej o nim myślał, tym dziwniejsze wydawało się Faiowi to rodzime miasto chłopca i księżniczki, tworzyło przedziwne połączenia: nieustanne zmiany, ulotność mieszały się z nieuchronnością i przytłaczającymi setkami wiek-

\- Ojć! – boleśnie zaanonsowała z ramienia Faia Mokona.

\- Ostrożnie! – syknął Kurogane, w którego plecy Fai bezpardonowo i zupełnie (tym razem) nieumyślnie raczył wleźć.

\- Zamyśliłem się – usprawiedliwił się półgłosem mag.

\- Dało się zauważyć – odparował mu Kurogane i aby uniknąć dalszych wypadków zrównał z Faiem krok.

W to, że Kurogane wciąż tu jest i w najbliższym czasie nie zamierza rozdzielać się z resztą drużyny też było Faiowi ciężko uwierzyć. Choć właściwie decyzja Kurogane nie powinna być dla Faia zaskoczeniem. Już w przeszłości nierzadko przerażała go bezinteresowność wojownika, prostota i łatwość z jaką rezygnował z własnych celów, czy zamierzeń, w zamian koncentrując się na szczęściu i bezpieczeństwie bliskich mu osób. Mógł zwodzić on postronnych całą tą swoją grubiańską aurą, mógł próbować udawać, ale gdzieś głęboko, pod słuszną warstwą kategoryczności, czczych pogróżek i czerni tkwił ktoś, kto nieustannie niepokoił się i głęboko troszczył o dwójkę swoich młodszych przyjaciół.

W swoim mniemaniu Fai na taką troskę nie zasługiwał, niemniej i on swoją porcję regularnie dostawał. I wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywało na to, że nadal dostawać będzie.

Ta perspektywa również była bardzo miła.

W akcie natchnienia, Fai rzucił jeszcze jedno prędkie spojrzenie Syaoranowi i Sakurze, zanim wbił wzrok w nieokreślony punkt na horyzoncie i kilkukrotnie, ot tak, mimochodem, nieuważnie i zupełnie przypadkowo, zamachał ręką w kierunku dłoni drugiego mężczyzny.

Kuro-pon musiał to zauważyć. On _wszystko_ zauważał. Mimo to w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

Huh. Bądźmy poważni. To nie ten czas i nie te okoliczności na tego typu błahostki. Choć w głębi duszy Fai potrzebował takiego banalnego, fizycznego zapewnienia, że jest chciany, że Kurogane, choć na czas podróży, potrzebuje mieć go u swojego boku. W jakiej roli chciałby go mieć miało znaczenie drugorzędne.

Ale dość wątpliwości, dość użalania się nad sobą, tym bardziej, iż właśnie uczuł, że spoczęło na nim Spojrzenie.

\- A jak tam nastroje, Kuro-rin? – zapytał, posyłając przypatrującemu mi się wojownikowi cwany uśmiech. – Nie możesz się doczekać kolejnych tuzinów potworów, które będziesz mógł posiekać?

\- Czy ja wiem… – odmruknął Kurogane, nieznacznie unosząc brew. – Ale na pewno lepsze to niż bezczynna rekonwalescencja.

\- Pewnie wolałbyś je, znaczy te potwory, zgładzać, ucinać im łby i _etcetera_ w znajomych okolicznościach przyrody – paplał dalej czarodziej – ale skoro już zapowiedziałeś, że nie wracasz do domu…

W duchu przeklął sam siebie. Po jaką cholerę w to brnie? Po co się nakręca? O, proszę, Kuro-ponowi już nie tylko udawało się unieść brew jeszcze bardziej, ale jednocześnie te brwi marszczyć.

\- Swoją drogą, jestem zaskoczony, że nasza niezastąpiona ostoja uczciwości podejmuje decyzje za naszymi plecami! Sekretnie i po cichu! – wypalił w próbie odwrócenia uwagi wojownika. Niektóre stare nawyki nader trudno zwalczyć.

\- Nie zrobiłem niczego za waszymi plecami – Kurogane nieznacznie pokręcił głową. –Rozmawiałem o tym z Tomoyo jeszcze w Nihonie.

\- Huh, a już myślałem, że zaczynasz uczyć się od najlepszych…

\- Chciałbyś – sarknął Kurogane i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

Mały uśmiech wystarczył, żeby coś zakłuło głęboko w sercu Faia. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że choć nie był szczególnie wierzącą osobą, to jeśli tylko to pomoże, dzień w dzień będzie się modlił do każdego bóstwa, które będzie chciało słuchać o prędki, bezpieczny powrót Kurogane do domu. Zresztą, nie tylko Kurogane.

Myśl była warta wyartykułowania, tym bardziej, że od jakiegoś czasu Fai postanowił być bardziej szczery nie tylko wobec innych, ale i samego siebie.

\- Wiesz, zrobię co w mojej mocy, żebyście… – chrząknął, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmi nie wydumanie, a szczerze. – Mam na myśli Syaorana, Mokonę i oczywiście ciebie, Kuro-pon… żebyście jak najszybciej wrócili tam, gdzie wasze miejsce.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział od razu. Wzorem Faia zapatrzył się w odległy punt na horyzoncie.

Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko i potarł dłonią czoło.

\- Powrót do domu przestaje być zachęcający, kiedy pomyślę, że przez resztę życia będę musiał użerać się z twoją i Tomoyo zdwojoną upierdliwością. Bo mogę postawić wszystko na to, że prędzej, czy później _znakomicie_ się dogadacie – dodał, lekko się przy tym krzywiąc.

Fai przystanął w miejscu jak wryty, niezdecydowany, czy właśnie TO usłyszał i czy powinien interpretować TO w TAKI sposób.

Kurogane nigdy nie rzucał słów na wiatr, nie mydlił oczu i zawsze, ale to zawsze mówił to, co _naprawdę_ myślał. Fai kiedyś zażartował, że słowo Kuroro jest jak beton, taki wysoce moralny i honorowy beton i dlatego…

I dlatego zamiast nadal stać z niemądrze otwartymi ustami, prędkim krokiem pospieszył za brunetem, chwycił go za łokieć i obrócił ku sobie. Nie dając sobie czasu do namysłu, stanął na palcach i pocałował Kurogane - krótko i serdecznie.

\- …za co? – wydukał Kurogane na wdechu, równie zaskoczony, co zaambarasowany.

No właśnie: za co? Za nic, za wszystko? Za to, co zostało poczynione, powiedziane wprost, za wszystkie znaczące spojrzenia, czy za to, co niedopowiedziane, a jednak trafiające wprost w niegdyś złamane serce pechowego maga? Za to, że dostał szansę na spokojną, szczęśliwą przyszłość przy człowieku, który był mu przyjacielem, bratnią duszą? Że jeśli tylko odrobinę im się poszczęści, Fai przez najbliższe lata będzie mógł patrzeć na tę ulubioną, surową twarz, która… z jakiegoś powodu z zarumienionej stała się… chorobliwie blada…?

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ninja nie tylko gwałtownie pobladł, ale że wpatruje się z nieukrywaną trwogą nie w samego Faia, a na jego-

_O nie_.

\- To było niespodziewane! – zawołał wesoły głosik z ramienia czarodzieja. – Niekontrolowane przejawy pozytywnych uczuć to jest to, co Mokony lubią najbardziej!

Widząc nietęgie miny obu mężczyzn, prędko dodała:

\- Nie martwcie się! Nie patrzyłam! Zasłoniłam oczy, o tak! – Mokona przesłoniła pyszczek końcówkami swoich długich uszu.

\- To był tylko impuls – wykrztusił Fai, nagle zażenowany do granic możliwości. Co mu w ogóle strzeliło do głowy? – Nie powinienem tego robić.

\- W porządku, to nic takiego – próbował pocieszyć go Kurogane.

Gdyby Mokona miała i brew i możliwość jej podniesienia to teraz też na pewno by to poczyniła. Przeniosła spojrzenie na maga, który usiłował udawać, że ostatni nietrafiony zwrot nic a nic go nie ubódł. No cóż. Już nieraz się przekonała, że ludzkość jako taka nie jest szczególnie roztropna, a jej towarzysze nie stanowili wyjątku od tej reguły.

Postanowiła ukrócić ten festiwal niezręczności i zwrócić uwagę na Rzeczy Naprawdę Ważne.

\- Hej tam, młodzież z przodu! – zakrzyknęła, a następnie wykonała zgrabny sus prosto na głowę Syaorana. – Dziś jest naprawdę wyjątkowy i miły dzień – kontynuowała swoją tyradę z wyżyn Syaoranowej czupryny, co chłopak przyjął z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem. – Koniecznie musimy to wszystko uczcić! Mamy wyznania, mamy przejawy i inne takie, a w dodatku mamy decyzję o podróży z przewodnikiem w osobie Mokony, a to wymaga imprezki z prawdziwego zdarzenia! Wyjątkowej kolacji!

Fai zezwolił sobie na westchnięcie, zanim uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Kurogane i skinął mu dłonią, aby podążyli za resztą.

\- Sakura! Tobie powierzam organizację! – tymczasem zakomenderowało stworzonko wycelowawszy pulchną łapkę w księżniczkę.

Dziewczyna zasalutowała prężnie wolną ręką.

\- Możecie na mnie liczyć! – powiadomiła dumnie, ściskając mocniej dłoń Syaorana. – Osobiście porozmawiam z naszymi najlepszymi kucharzami!

\- Tak jest! Ma być hucznie, dużo i słodko! – zarządziła jeszcze Mokona, nim odwróciła się do tyłu i rzuciła magowi przymilny uśmiech. – Fai, ty też lubisz _wysoką_ zawartość słodyczy, nieee~?

\- Ty wiesz co dla mnie najlepsze – odparł mag z twarzą stężoną w wyrazie histerycznej wesołości. Mina Kurogane natomiast wyrażała to, że ninja _przypuszcza_, że coś się właśnie wydarzyło, ale niekoniecznie potrafi wskazać co konkretnie.

\- Ale zanim przejdziemy do kolacji, planowaliśmy resztę popołudnia spędzić w bibliotece, tam zawsze jest przyjemnie chłodno – odezwała się Sakura do dwójki starszych mężczyzn. – Idziecie z nami?

\- Chętnie – Fai zgodził się bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Kurogane natomiast miał pewne wątpliwości:

\- Ja chyba… pójdę do siebie – mruknął półgłosem, starannie omijając wzrokiem blondyna.

\- Źle się czujesz? – natychmiast zainterweniował Syaoran.

\- Może na wszelki wypadek powinnam wezwać medyka – z troską zauważyła Sakura.

\- Nie, to nie będzie potrzebne – ignorując radosne prychnięcia Mokony, wojownik zaczął się wycofywać.

Jednak nim udało mu się bezpiecznie uciec od zatroskanych spojrzeń dobiegło go rezolutne wołanie:

\- Kuro! Zauważ, jaka Mokona jest miła! Zauważ, że nie czyni żadnych niestosownych komentarzy! A mogłaby! Doceń to!

\- Zamknij się! – ryknął jeszcze przez ramię, nim oddalił się pospiesznie utyskując pod nosem.

Króliczek poczynił niezadowolony grymas, zanim zwrócił swą uwagę na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Ja to doceniam, naprawdę! – zapewnił prędko czarodziej.

* * *

Sakura spisała się doskonale. Tak jak nakazała Mokona, z trzech prostych punktów zrobiła się huczna kolacja w głównej zamkowej sali, tradycyjnie na podłodze i wśród tuzinów kolorowych poduch i wzorzystych pledów, na co najmniej setkę ludzi i wreszcie z całym mnóstwem atrakcji oraz z jeszcze większą ilością wszelkiego jadła i bogatego, słodkiego wina. Każdemu łykowi wina towarzyszyły ogromne wyrzuty Faiowego sumienia, bo hodowla winorośli była niezwykle kosztowna i skomplikowana, ale bogowie, rezultat był wart całego tego wysiłku.

Były też, rzecz jasna, tańce. Zupełnie inne niż te, które znał Fai. Bez wymuszonego parowania i powtarzalnych, pilnie pilnowanych ruchów. Tańczono jednocześnie razem i osobno, ekspresywnie, z uśmiechem na twarzy i ogniem w sercu. Tańczyła Sakura, po krótkich namowach dołączył też i Syaoran. Ku niedowierzaniu Faia tańczył też król z królową - po minie Kurogane, który na krótko pojawił się na hucznych pożegnaniach, mag wywnioskował, że i dla niego pląsająca para władców jest czymś z pogranicza ekscytującego odkrycia i nieogarniętego niezrozumienia.

Faia też próbowano nakłonić do dołączenia do tańca. W każdym innym przypadku nie odmówiłby płomiennowłosej księżniczce, ale tym razem miał poczucie, że pasowałby do tych upojonych ruchem, opalonych i piegowatych ludzi jak przysłowiowy kwiatek do kożucha. Poza tym nonszalancka bliskość Kurogane, która zaowocowała równie nonszalanckim oparciem kolana o kolano Faia stała się dla wspomnianego maga źródłem cichej radości, której za nic nie chciałby zepsuć. No i był jeszcze jeden maleńki szkopuł, którego nie dopuszczał do myśli nawet przed samym sobą - nie chciał przyznać, że wciąż nie doszedł w pełni do siebie po potyczce z Fei Wongiem, która znacznie wyszczerbiła jego magię, nadwerężyła siły witalne.

Wspaniała kolacja ciężyła przyjemnie w żołądku, wino nadal szumiało lekko w głowie, kiedy we trójkę (plus Mokona) usadowili się na szerokim, wygodnym (i bardzo sprytnie urządzonym) wewnętrznym parapecie jednego z licznych pałacowych wykuszy. Przyjemnie chłodny wiatr owiewał im twarze, przed nimi w dole otwierał się kaskadowo gród Clow, a dalej, jak okiem sięgnąć - żadna niespodzianka - migotała pustynia. Słońce dopiero chyliło się ku zachodowi, choć Fai był pewien, że już wkrótce wybije północ. Noc będzie przyjemnie rześka i dość krótka, zupełnie inna niż te głębokie, zimne ciemności, które towarzyszyły im w drodze do ciupli czarnoksiężnika.

Tuż obok Faia, zapatrzona w różane niebo i własne myśli, przycupnęła Sakura. Obracała w palcach purpurowe grono wyjęte z miski pełnej owoców. Miskę niebiosa raczą wiedzieć skąd podwędziła Mokona, która zresztą też w rzeczonym naczyniu zaległa. Syaoran, obrócony plecami do pustyni, jak zwykle w cennych chwilach spokoju, trzymał na kolanach otwartą książkę, nad którą – jak na oko Faia - bardzo usiłował nie zasnąć. Flourite wcale a wcale mu się nie dziwił, to był długi dzień, obfitujący w emocje, i nieważne jak bardzo pozytywne by one nie były, męczyły równie mocno, co wysiłek fizyczne (_vide_ tańce).

Przyjacielskie milczenie przerywała tylko wesoła gadanina Mokony, czarodziej kątem oka obserwował dwójkę nastolatków zajętych własnymi myślami. Prawdę powiedziawszy Fai był odrobinę zły na swoich młodszych przyjaciół. Chciał im powiedzieć, żeby wycisnęli ile się da z tych ostatnich, cennych godzin, wykrzyczeć im w te ich młode, niewinne buzie, żeby byli ze sobą, patrzyli na siebie do znudzenia i przytulali się tak długo i mocno aż zaboli. Czemu zwlekali, skoro zdecydowali, że najprawdopodobniej wyruszą już pojutrze?

Jak na zawołanie Sakura ocknęła się ze swoich rozmyślań, mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Faia, po czym delikatnie stuknęła palcem ramię Syaorana. Syaoran, jak nic wyrwany z drzemki, poderwał głowę i zaczerwienił się po same uszy, słysząc śmiech księżniczki i Mokony.

\- Już tęsknię – szepnęła Sakura po chwili, już bez śladu wesołości w głosie. Znów wzięła chłopca za rękę, a na jego twarzy odmalowały się czułość i żal. Fai pożałował, że stał się mimowolnym świadkiem tak intymnego, ważnego momentu.

\- I wiem – kontynuowała dziewczyna już pewniejszym tonem – że jeszcze będę tęsknić. Długo i bardzo, bardzo mocno. Za wami wszystkimi – doprecyzowała i przeniosła łagodne spojrzenie na maga, a potem uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do Mokony. – Pomimo tego, cieszę się, że mogłam was poznać. Jest mi trochę lżej z myślą, że Syaoran nie będzie sam, że ma za towarzyszy tak wspaniałych ludzi jak Kurogane i ty, Fai.

O bogowie.

\- Chcecie mnie dziś przyprawić o atak serca…? – mruknął pod nosem Flourite, zanim mimowolnie zasłonił twarz dłonią, aby uwolnić się od uważnego, przyjacielskiego spojrzenia zielonych oczysk.

Jak to jest, że każda rudowłosa księżniczka, którą napotykał na swojej drodze potrafiła sprawić, że Fai czuł się sam ze sobą… no, zwyczajnie odrobinę lepiej? Może nie wspaniale, ale w sumie całkiem w porządku?

\- Słucham? Skąd ten pomysł? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna w odpowiedzi na jego dramatyczne wyznanie. Umilkła, gdy mężczyzna zgiął się niemal wpół, żeby móc musnąć jej wolną dłoń ustami.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział krótko, ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Zamrugała szybko, nieco zmieszana i zdezorientowana. Chyba nie do końca zrozumiała, co kryło się za tym niespodziewanym gestem. Zupełnie inaczej niż ta druga księżniczka, której dłoń Fai całował w zupełnie odmiennych, dość beznadziejnych okolicznościach.

Nieoczekiwany radosny okrzyk Mokony zdołał skupić uwagę pozostałej trójki na tym, co działo się dwa tarasy niżej. A nie działo się nic szczególnego, prócz tego, że na rozległym balkonie, tłumiąc ziewnięcia, pojawił się Kurogane.

Cóż mogło skłonić go ku wyjściu o tej porze? Może poświstujący, wieczorny watr, a może nie mógł zasnąć z przejedzenia, a może… Mag starał się nie myśleć o tym, że może rzeczywiście unikał towarzystwa dlatego, że czuł się nie tylko zmęczony, ale i obolały, że lewe ramię znów dawało mu się mocno we znaki…

Nim Fai zdołał pogrążyć się całkowicie w swoich smutnych podejrzeniach, Mokona zdążyła przerwać systematyczne opychanie się owocami (tylko międzywymiarowy żołądek pozwalał na podobne ekscesy po spożyciu _takiej_ kolacji) i zerwać się na równe łapki. Ignorując zestrachane sapnięcie Syaorana, wzięła szeroki zamach i ryknęła:

\- Hej, Kurogane! Trzymaj!

Wspomniany zdążył obrócić się na pięcie i zmrużyć powieki. Oślepiony ostatnimi promieniami słońca odbitymi w bransoletkach Sakury, przesłonił przedramieniem oczy. Uchylić się już nie zdołał, zadziałał instynktownie, kiedy apetycznie rumiany, krągły owoc z szybkością pocisku zmierzał wprost na spotkanie z osobistym nosem Kurogane.

\- Ooo, rozgniotłeś go na mus, super! – Mokona popadła w euforię absolutną. – Ale masz chwyt!

Tymczasem nastrój Kurogane nie przedstawiał się szczególnie euforycznie – ninja wygrażał, potrząsał dłonią (w zdecydowanie bolesnym geście), rozchlapując pozostałości jabłka i wrzeszczał (najpewniej niecenzuralnie), choć porywy wiatru rozmywały jego słuszny gniew w ciąg zduszonych głosek.

\- Coooo?! Mokona nic nie słyszy! – odwrzeszczało mu stworzonko. – Musisz tu przyjść!

Kurogane zaprzestał bezowocnych krzyków, a w zamian odwrócił się i zdecydowanym krokiem podążył ku schodom.

\- Och. Naprawdę tu idzie – odezwał się Fai, nieco zdumiony, ale też zawiedziony, że tym razem to nie on jest głównym prowodyrem całej tej radosnej sytuacji.

\- Mokona, na twoim miejscu chyba bym się schował – rozsądnie poradził Syaoran.

\- Że niby zabawa w chowanego?! Się robi! Schowam się w pokoju Syaorana! – powiadomiła maskotka drużyny, zanim oddaliła się w podskokach. – Tylko mnie nie zdradźcie!

Syaoran westchnął głęboko, ale nie próbował oponować. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że wszelkie próby sprzeciwu i tak nie przyniosłyby żadnego rezultatu.

Chwilę później nadciągnął Kurogane.

Choć „nadciągnął" to chyba za duże słowo dla kogoś, kto ledwo zipie i słania się ze zmęczenia na nogach. Faiowi dopiero z bliska udało się zanotować, że ninja jest boso, a na cienką piżamę zarzucił opończę chroniącą od pełnych piasku podmuchów wiatru.

Mężczyzna zgiął się wpół, oparł rękę na kolanach i z trudem wyartykułował:

\- Gdzie… ona jest…?

Jakoś nikt nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią. Sakura przysunęła się tylko bliżej Faia i poklepała zachęcająco miejsce między sobą a Syaoranem. O dziwo wojownik bez wahania przyjął zaproszenie.

\- Te wasze schody… – Kurogane zawiesił głos, by sformułować myśli. – To wynalazek samego diabła – orzekł wreszcie.

Sakura i Fai mruknęli zgodnie ze współczuciem, Syaoran pokiwał z namysłem głową. Tak, była w tym jakaś słuszność.

\- Kuro-sama, strasznie zbladłeś… – zaczął z troską czarodziej, nim sięgnął za Sakurę, do miski z owocami. – Może zjesz jabłuszko?

* * *

Kolejny wielki finał za nimi. Z tą małą różnicą, że tym razem, ani Kurogane, ani Fai nie byli pewni co tak właściwie się w tym finale wydarzyło. Młody nie obudził się ani na sekundę, od momentu w którym drzewo-ni-drzewo wypluło go z całymi hektolitrami wody, a wszystko inne szlag trafił.

Dziwny był to finał, a Kurogane czuł go w każdym nabitym guzie, który zdobił jego głowę.

Słabo pamiętał drogę powrotną (tym bardziej, że było ciemno jak w… po prostu bardzo ciemno), ale jakoś udało mu się razem z podtopionym magiem dotaszczyć nieprzytomnego dzieciaka do ich tymczasowego domu. Tam, co wbrew pozorom nie było zadaniem wcale łatwym, przebrali go w suche ciuchy i opatrzyli wszystkie widoczne gołym okiem skaleczenia. Kurogane dostrzegł słabo skrywane przerażenie malujące się na twarzy czarodzieja, gdy chłopiec przelewał się bezwładnie przez ręce i to wystarczyło, by ogarnął go gniew. Ten z rodzaju naprawdę dużych i strasznych gniewów, tym gorszy, że nie miał on ujścia.

Kurogane miał ogromne chęci skopać czyjś tyłek. Nieważny czyj, skopanie tyłka kogoś, kto chociaż pośrednio był odpowiedzialny za to w co zostali wplątali byłoby słuszne i sprawiedliwe, i z całą pewnością poprawiłoby mu nastrój. Ale kopanie tyłków musiało poczekać. Kiedy upewnili się, że dzieciak, choć mocno poturbowany, wyszedł z tego bez żadnych złamań (i oby bez urazów wewnętrznych) ułożyli go, we wraz z słabo protestującą, wymęczoną Mokoną, w łóżku na werandzie i zajęli się własnymi obrażeniami. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze dobrych kilka godzin, ale bez słów zdecydowali, że będą czuwać na wypadek, gdyby ten pieprzony finał miał mieć dalszą część.

W ciepłym blasku oliwnej lampy Fai przysiadł przed Kurogane na podłodze i z zaciętą miną bandażował właśnie lewę ramię wojownika, a wspomniany wojownik jakoś nie mógł zdobyć się na to, aby powiedzieć, że jest to zupełnie zbędne (sztuczne ramiona zrobione ze sztucznych materiałów nie krwawią z rozcięć, ani tym bardziej się nie goją). A co gorsza, kiedy skończył, nadal ściskał kurczowo nadgarstek mężczyzny. Właściwie to mag zamarł. Bez najmniejszego słowa.

Jak nic, coś się szykowało, na coś się zbierało. Huh, wątpliwe, by było to tylko zmęczenie, niemniej Kurogane i tak odezwał się ostrożnie:

\- Jeśli jesteś śpiący, to po prostu się połóż, masz do wyboru trzy łóżka. Ja potrzymam wartę przez jakiś czas, a potem się zmienimy.

Uchwyt na jego dłoni tylko się wzmocnił, mag pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem śpiący – odparł.

I zamilkł.

Uhu, czyli tak się sprawy miały. Mało prawdopodobne by głupol nie był wymiętolony po ich kolejnej, cudownej-inaczej przygodzie, ale w tym wypadku Kurogane wolał nie naciskać, ani tym bardziej wdawać się w pustą sprzeczkę.

Siedział więc, wpatrując się w czubek Faiowej głowy i czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

\- Nie podoba mi się to wszystko – odezwał się ponownie blondyn. Kurogane rzadko kiedy słyszał u niego tak cierpki ton głosu. – To, że zostałeś ranny i to, że twoje ramię znowu cię boli – znów ścisnął mocniej przedramię, a Kurogane syknął mimowolnie.

Nie z bólu, bo jak już zostało powiedziane, sztuczne kończyny nie_ czują_, lecz z niemiłego zaskoczenia. Został przejrzany.

Bo i owszem, ramię bolało, właściwie ćmiło niemal nieustannie odkąd… je stracił, ale ninja zdążył się przyzwyczaić do bólu, traktował go jak szum w tle.

Choć, rzecz jasna, zdarzały się gorsze dni.

Ale nie o ramię tutaj chodziło. Albo nie tylko o ramię i resztę Kurogańskiej osoby.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że Syaoran ledwo z tego wyszedł – kontynuował czarodziej gorzko. – Piekielnie nie podoba mi się to, że jest ledwo żyw i wciąż nieprzytomny…

\- Śpi, bo potrzebuje odpoczynku. Wyliże się z tego, sam dobrze wiesz, że jest twardszy, niż na to wygląda – wtrącił półgłosem Kurogane, w obawie, że ich rozmowa może obudzić chłopaka. –Zawsze wychodził cało z tego typu-

\- Zawsze! Może już dość tego „zawsze"! – uniósł się Fai, marszcząc brwi. Lecz zaraz się zreflektował i kontynuował już gorączkowym szeptem: – Czym on niby na to zasłużył? To tylko dziecko! Powinien żyć jak normalne dziecko, a nie mierzyć się z kolejnymi nieszczęściami!

Taki wybuch emocji, takie zachowanie było do maga zupełnie niepodobne.

W gruncie rzeczy Kurogane nigdy szczególnie nie zastanawiał się nad abstrakcyjnym pojęciem losu i ogólnie pojętą sprawiedliwością. Czasem rzeczy zwyczajnie się działy. Szczególnie, kiedy w grę wchodziły rozgrywki magiczne, klątwy, ścieżki przeznaczenia i inne takie.

Pewnie, żal mu było dzieciaka i w pełni zgadzał się z tym, że powinien siedzieć on w Clow, przy swojej księżniczce, zamiast włóczyć się po wymiarach, raz po raz być wplątywanym w boskie afery, które go przerastały i w dodatku wychodzić z tych afer z rozkwaszonym nosem i temu podobnym.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, żeby dziecko tak cierpiało, to dla niego zwyczajnie za dużo – wycedził z tłumioną złością czarodziej.

\- Czy na pewno nadal mówisz tylko o dzieciaku…? – zaryzykował Kurogane.

Przeklął w myślach, kiedy Fai spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej i przyjrzał się z przesadną uwagą drugiemu mężczyźnie. Aj, błąd, nie powinien trącać akurat tej struny. Nie teraz, kiedy chudzielec jest taki rozbity i kompletnie wyprowadzony z równowagi.

Westchnął w duchu z ulgą, widząc na twarzy blondasa zaczątki złośliwego półuśmieszku.

\- Tak, mówię tylko o Syaoranie – Fai uniósł brew. – Myślisz, że aż tak dobrze mnie znasz, Kuro-pon?

Kurogane odruchowo wzruszył ramionami. No właściwie to miał nadzieję, że co jak co, ale Faia trochę zna. I rozumie.

Fai odezwał się ponownie dopiero po dłuższej chwili:

\- Jestem już po prostu znużony tym wszystkim, co spotyka chłopca. Co nas spotyka – doprecyzował, bezmyślnie głaszcząc kciukami nadgarstek drugiego mężczyzny. – Nie mogę sobie nie wyrzucać, że nie umiem… że nie znam magii uzdrowicielskiej. Byłoby nam łatwiej, nie musielibyście tak się trudzić i cierpieć – mruknął niechętnie i spojrzał ze smutkiem w oczy Kurogane. – Bo co ze mnie za mag? Co powiem Sakurze, kiedy ponownie się spotkamy?

Gdzieś w głębi trzewi wojownika zabulgotała frustracja podszyta żalem.

\- Powiesz zgodnie z prawdą, że robiłeś wszystko, co było w twojej głupkowatej mocy. Nie gdybaj – Kurogane nachylił się gwałtownie ku Faiowi, aż ten cofnął się odruchowo. – To co mamy jest w zupełności wystarczające. Wspólnie sobie poradzimy.

W tych cholernych ciemnościach dość słabo widział twarz czarodzieja, nie mówiąc już o całej reszcie i czytaniu z tejże reszty. Ale bitwa na spojrzenia to jednak bitwa na spojrzenia, tym bardziej taka jak ta… wypełniona emocjami i całą tą istotną resztą.

Niespodziewane, dość zdumiewające i donośne „hrrum!" skutecznie skupiło uwagę obu mężczyzn.

\- Syaoran się budzi? – natychmiast zareagował Fai.

\- Nie, to akurat była kluska – odparł lakonicznie wojownik. – Ona w ten sposób chrapie.

\- Kuro-sama potrafi rozpoznać ze słuchu nasze chrapanie…? Cóż za niezwykła umiejętność, cóż za spostrzegawczość – Fai próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale poległ.

\- A jeśli nawet rano się nie obudzi…? – walnął po chwili bez związku, lecz Kurogane wnet załapał, że chodzi o najmłodszego członka ich drużyny.

\- To go palnę w łeb i wstanie – orzekł z absolutną powagą.

Spodziewał się, że zostanie ofukany i uraczony przesadnie dramatyczną przemową o hipotetycznych skutkach hipotetycznego bicia. Albo chociaż usłyszy jedno głupawe, tłumione parsknięcie śmiechu. Ale nie. Mag nadal wyglądał na niepocieszonego i przytłoczonego tym wszystkim co działo się pod jego czupryną do tego stopnia, że nawet nie próbował udawać swojego wesołkowatego stylu bycia.

Coś znów napęczniało w Kurogane - było zdezorientowane, głęboko poruszone i naprawdę, naprawdę zeźlone tym, że nie może kopać tyłków. Kurogane próbował to przełknąć, bo co jak co, ale złością nic tu nie wskóra.

Odetchnął głęboko, nim się odezwał:

\- Hej, posłuchaj. Wiesz, co jest ważne? Że młody żyje, że kluska żyje, że żyjemy ja i ty. Może nie jesteśmy w pełni zdrowi i w pełni cali, ale żyjemy. – Wolna dłoń Kurogane zawisła w powietrzu, niepewna, gdzie i jak powinna spocząć, aż w końcu wylądowała ciężko na głowie maga. Mężczyzna zezwolił sobie na małą pauzę, aby zebrać myśli: – Moja mama zwykła mówić, że czas wojny pozwala docenić i uszanować pokój, który po nim nastaje.

Fai uniósł głowę, a jego oczy błysnęły zaciekawieniem i nieokreślonym żalem.

\- Twoja mama musiała być bardzo mądra – powiedział cicho.

Wojownik skinął nieznacznie głową, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. Owszem, była mądra i była dobra.

\- Opowiesz mi kiedyś o niej? – spytał czarodziej, wyjątkowo nieśmiało i ostrożnie.

Kurogane znów potrzebował chwili, żeby przetrawić swoją odpowiedź.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – powiedział w końcu. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko, by opowiedzieć głupkowi o swojej rodzinie. I to nie tylko o tych dobrych rzeczach. – Kiedyś opowiem. Na wszystko przyjdzie kiedyś pora.

Nic więcej dodawać nie musiał, Fai rozumiał bez słów. Teraz najważniejsze było co innego: młody, który z nimi podróżował i ta mała, która została w Clow, no i wreszcie, dwójka dzieciaków, których na powrót chcieli, czy raczej, _musieli_ przywrócić światu.

Czarodziej wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w łagodny płomień lampy. Dopiero po długich sekundach schylił się powoli i oparł policzkiem o ramię drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Ja też mam ci dużo do powiedzenia, Kuro-sama.

Kurogane przymknął powieki, nim schował nos i usta w znajomo pachnących włosach.

\- Na wszystko przyjdzie pora.

* * *

Dzięki łaskawym niebiosom dalsza część pobytu w Nirai Kanai była zupełnie nieciekawa. Po pogadance z całą tą boską księżniczką, czy jak jej tam, mieli pełne dwa dni spokoju i nudy, które poświęcili rekonwalescencji. Czyli robieniu nic. Robienie nic drażniło Kurogane, niemniej tak jak reszta potrzebował odpoczynku, więc zachował swoje dąsy dla siebie. Zresztą, w powietrzu czuć było już to nerwowe napięcie, oczekiwanie na sygnał od kluski, że pora ruszać w dalszą drogą.

Ale jak na razie, chwała bogom, było dość nudnawo.

I właśnie w taki dość nudnawy wieczór, który spędzali w ich wynajmowanym lokum, Kurogane posłyszał cierpiętniczę stęki i ojojania dochodzące wprost z ich wspólnej sypialni.

\- Co tak właściwie próbujesz zrobić? – spytał na widok Mokony siłującej się w nierównej walce z nogą łóżka, na którym sypiał czarodziej.

\- Chcę przesunąć łóżka… – wysapało stworzonko. – No wiesz, żeby je połączyć.

Oho, znowu łóżkowa integracja. Mokona raz na jakiś czas naciskała, że więzi drużynowe muszą być wzmocnione poprzez spanie w plątaninie kończyn. Tak jakby rzeczywiście trzeba było cokolwiek wzmacniać, tak jakby dowolny członek drużyny wcale nie wyobrażał sobie już życia bez pozostałej reszty.

Kurogane zabrakło argumentów, by się sprzeciwić – noce nie były upalne, nie mieli połamanych kości, a najgorsze rany już się zagoiły. Westchnął więc tylko teatralnie i jednym pchnięciem nogą przesunął mebel, aż stuknął o ramę drugiego łóżka.

\- Nogi to fajny wynalazek, szkoda, że nie możesz go wypróbować, klucho – sarknął złośliwie, widząc niezdecydowaną minę króliczka.

\- Zarysowałeś podłogę… – orzekła oskarżycielsko Mokona. – Pani właścicielka nie będzie zadowolona!

\- Potraktuje to jako cenną nauczkę na przyszłość – Kurogane z rozmachem opadł na łóżko i przeciągnął się z lubością. – Żeby ostrożniej dobierać potencjalnych najemców.

\- Nie rozwalaj się tak! Przez twoje długie, głupie kończyny nie starczy miejsca dla innych!

\- Moje kończyny potrzebują dużo głupiego miejsca! – parsknął wojownik, siłując się z Mokoną, której udało się wykonać odważny atak na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Jak nie przestaniecie się kłócić, to zawołam Faia… – odezwał się z niejakim znużeniem z nagła zjawiony Syaoran. Podrapał się po skroni, w miejsce, które do niedawna przysłaniał bandaż, ocenił sytuację wzrokiem i wreszcie przysiadł na złączonych łóżkach.

\- I tak tu w końcu sam przylezie – odmruknął mu Kurogane, mimochodem zerkając z lękiem w stronę drzwi.

* * *

Ostatecznie wylądowali na szerokim łóżku na werandzie. Złączone łóżka miały tę jedną wadę w postaci… no cóż, złączenia, w które nieszczególnie przyjemnie się wpadało. Poza tym Fai argumentował, że noc tak gwiaździsta jak ta dzisiaj, aż się prosi o popodziwianie.

Ale oprócz oglądania gwiazd mag przewidział też inne atrakcje. Chłopiec, wtulony w pierś blondyna, spał już od dobrych dwóch kwadransów, Mokona drzemała gdzieś w rękawie (bądź nogawce) Kurogane, a czarodziej… czarodziej postanowił _zabawić _rozmową wojownika, który jako jedyny, mimo później pory, miał wątpliwą przyjemność pozostać przytomnym.

\- Przestań! – syknął ostro. Miał już powyżej uszu czarodziejskich żartów, docinków i całej reszty radosnych umizgów. Od dobrych kilka minut bez powodzenia usiłował się też usunąć poza zasięg uderzająco zimnych stóp maga. – Do diaska, czemu nie pójdziesz spać? – stęknął niemal prosząco.

\- Jakoś tak… – Fai pogłaskał po plecach śpiącego pomiędzy nimi chłopca i posłał wojownikowi serdeczny, ciepły i dość głupawy uśmiech – zbyt miło, żeby iść spać.

O, to był jeden z tych momentów. Jeden z momentów, w którym tkliwość mieszała się z frustracją do tego stopnia, że Kuogane nie był pewien, czy powinien maga namiętnie palnąć, czy brutalnie przytulić. Zazwyczaj po prostu czochrał go wtedy po włosach. Tak jak teraz. Czasem też przelotnie muskał dłonią po jego twarzy. Też tak jak teraz.

A że widział, iż oczy czarodzieja podejrzanie rozbłysły postanowił się burkliwie usprawiedliwić.

\- Plaster ci się odlepiał – burknął. Niech sobie mag nie wyobraża.

Fai uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ale zachował dla siebie to, że właśnie dziś wieczorem, zamiast zmienić opatrunek postanowił z niego zrezygnować. Kurogane tymczasem opadł na poduszkę i zakrył twarz przedramieniem. Czarodziej mógł się założyć o wszystko, że Kuro-sama właśnie popisowo się zawstydził i nieudolnie usiłował ten fakt ukryć.

\- Nie szczerz się głupio. Idź spać, magu – mruknął niewyraźnie jakby na potwierdzenie przypuszczań Faia.

\- Och? Skąd wiesz, że się uśmiecham? – mruknął przymilnie blondyn. – I po co spać, jeśli mogę popatrzeć na śpiącego Kuro-pona?

\- Jesteś stuknięty.

Fai zaśmiał się cicho, absolutnie zachwycony przewidywalnością wojownika. Niemniej była to całkiem dobra pointa do zakończenia rozmowy, więc więcej się nie odezwał. Niech Kuro-sama śpi (póki stopa Faia znów jakoś mimochodem nie zawędruje do jego stóp), a Fai tymczasem poogląda te niesamowite chmary gwiazd. Niebo było bezchmurne – idealna okazja do liczenia meteorów i cichych, szczerych życzeń. Policzył do pięciu (dla każdego po jednej gwieździe - nie zapomniał o Sakurze) i dopiero wtedy ułożył się na boku, przytulając mocniej Syaorana. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do siebie, gdy uczuł na boku i plecach ciężar ramienia Kurogane. Wkrótce spał równie głęboko i spokojnie, co cała reszta jego małej rodziny. Gwiazdy nie przestawały spadać.

* * *

**A/N.:** Tak, Kuro naprawdę ma w TWC zabandażowane lewe ramię (nie ja to zauważyłam). Stawiałabym tu raczej na gapiostwo szanownych autorek, aniżeli jakiś subtelny zamysł, niemniej fandom niedopowiedzeniami i nadinterpretacją stoi, więc dajmy spokój domysłom i radujmy się ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
